Valentine's Day
by Ikuto4Eva
Summary: Matt and Christie have been together now for three years. The day of love or "Valentines Day" is only three days away and christie is at a loss on what to get matt for valentines day. no flames thank you


**I do not own dramacon in any way, shape or form...  
>Characters are not mine exept for the person named becki<strong>

_Oh and Hi! This is Ikuto4eva's bff KikiaKasuke! I'm the one who posts all of her fics. See ya!_

"AAAARRRRGGGG!" screamed christie "I dont know what to get him!"

"Get who what?" replied Christie's friend, Becki.

"Matt, my boyfriend, for valentines day. Didnt i tell you about him?"

"Yes, you did. About a million times now... I'll help you, or at least try to, what does he like?"

"Well...to tell you the truth...I dont really know what he likes...DONT KILL ME!" christie says as she hides her head behind her arms as becki gives her a 'death glare'.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU'VE KNOWN HIM FOR HOW LONG AND YOU DONT KNOW WHAT HE LIKES?" becki screams at christie while smacking christie on the head with a rolled up news papper (where she got it i dont know...MAGIC!).

"Will you come window shopping with me after the afternoon classes?"

"Mmm, i guess i could fit it into my plans..."

"Where are you going to fit it in, between flirting with the soccer team and making out with your boyfriend? Haha...Just kidding..."

"I thought so" Becki says while putting away the magical news paper. "But in other words, yes i will go window shopping with you after classes.

-time skip-

"What about this?" christie pointed to a shirt that said: "Get Off My Planet"

"He's how old? Ten?"

"No...twenty-five..."

"Exactly...NEXT!"  
>-a few hours later- <p>

"i'm sorry we couldnt find anyting christie" says becki

"its ok, ill look again tomorrow"

"well i gotta go. See you tomorrow"

"ya, see ya"

Christie was at a loss. She couldnt find anything at the moment.

Wha-oh, wha-oh, stuck like glue, you and me baby we're stuck like glue. Wha-oh, wha-oh, stuck li- 

"hello?"

"hey chris"

"oh! Hey matt! How are you? What time are you coming up?"

"hahaha, slow down chris" he said "i'm fine, i miss you and im going to be ariving at the airport there about noon tomorrow, im loading onto the plane in about an hour or so" 

"mmm ok, ill be waiting for you"

"i know you will. Oh! Chris?"

"ya?"

"am i getting a valentines day gift this year?"

"THATS A SURPRISE!"

"awww come on chris..."

"no way, youll see it on valentines day"

"okay, i cant wait"

"me neither, i love you"

"i love you too...oh! They're boarding the plane now...see you tomorrow"

"kay, bye bye"

"yup, bye"  
>-<p>

"now what am i gonna do beth?"

"well...what time is gonna be here?"

"noon-ish"

"hmm...tried a key chain?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! i cant get him that!"

"why not? this is matt"

"ya? So? Whats the difference?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"quiet down christie!" beth said as people in the library started to stare at the duo. "Are you free for the rest of the day?"

"ya...why?"

"because in this short time im gonna try to help you get matt a preasent"

-a short time later-

"Shit!"

"what is it?" beth said as she looked up from the book she was looking at for raj.

"i gotta go or ill be late for matts arrival! Thanks beth for your help!" christie ran off with the preasent she got matt just a few minutes before.

"okay, have fun! Dont do anything i wouldnt do!"

-twenty minutes later-

"MATT!" christie exclaimed as she spots her boyfriend of three years.

"hey chris!" he sais as she is taken up into his arms into a bone crushing hug and a breath-taking kiss.

"come on lets go back to my appartment cause i know that your tired. You look exausted"

"thanks chris, i am a little tired...but im happier to see you"

At that moment he snakes his arm around her waist and then all of a sudden click!

"huh?" both matt and christie says.

"GOTCHA!" exclaimes both beth and becki

"guys! Did you really have to do that?"

"we were ordered by monica and Hyu-Jeong to take pictures of the couple when they both see each other. Aka YOU!" points beth 

"yup! Thats right!" says becki soon after

"well anyways, we're leaving"

-at the appartment-

"well, we're here" said Christie

"wow...its...uummm...cozy"

"is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"thats the best i could do chriss, you know that"

"good point, every time you try to think of something nice, i usually hear a train wreck or an accident of some sort"

"ouch..."

"sorry"

"i love you"

And with that the did couple things and hung out and watched movies, went out, etc etc. (A/N; im sorry peoples! I dont know much about dating!)

-next day/valentines day-

"good morning" matt said as he came in with coffee and some breakfast for christie

"is that coffee?" she said with a sleepy sparkle in her eyes.

"yah, i managed to find the coffee and the omlette...well...its been explained already"

"wow, thanks matt. OH! By the way, i have something for you!" she sais as she digs aroun in her bag for

the present. "here! I hope you like it!"

In the little box she gave him was a key chain which said: 'collage psych, better than cable' on it.

"heh, did you get this custom made just for me?" he said with a smirk on his face

"yah, um, i was sorta having troubles finding you a valentines day present..." she sais as she blushes the shade of a tomato

"hahaha! This is awesome chriss! Thank you" he gives her a kiss on the lips and a bone-crushing hug

"uuhh...matt...cant...breath!"

"sorry chriss, but i love you so much, and i want you to know that i will always love you no matter what"

"i love you too matt"

**A/N: hey guys its over, this is my first dramacon fan-fic so sorry if the characters are a little OOC. Review and should i continue this story or leave it a one-shot?**


End file.
